The present invention is directed to a new and improved startup (popup) display device. More particularly, the present invention is direction to a startup display device in which contents therein can be correctly oriented for display by simply unfastening (unsnapping) a cover over the contents, with the device then automatically assuming proper orientation without need for further intervention by a user.
There is a long-felt need to provide a startup display device which is compact, requiring little space for locating and suitable for easy carrying. There is furthermore a need to explicitly facilitate opening and orientation of a startup display device to expedite proper orientation for viewing as smoothly and in as little time as possible. This need has grown due to the various sophisticated mechanisms which can now be successfully incorporated into such startup display devices, e.g., computers, palm pilots, etc. Ideally, these devices should be opened and oriented for viewing with minimal effort, especially for individuals who might normally encounter difficulty in doing so, e.g., disabled persons. Furthermore, these devices should also provide attractive appearance to one who must learn to operate or becoming familiar with the contents of such devices, e.g., a child learning to tell time.